Fractures
by the lola
Summary: There's a story to tell behind every image. Some things fit together, some things don't. All fractures mend, all puzzles fit together somehow. People break, people fix. Life is a cycle. ELEVEN: DRACO/LUNA
1. Draco

**Word Count:** 100

**Challenge/Competition: **Summer Writing Camp

**Prompts:** 100 words, 'partner'

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

A partner, Draco mused…

This was how it had always been put… a _partner_.

Not a wife, a lover, a soul mate.

No… a partner.

So what did that mean? How was he supposed to interpret that?

A business partner? Just a convenient arrangement?

He had always been so comfortable with it until it was suddenly put into perspective.

This was his life… he would spend the rest of his life with this partner.

Love had never mattered, but that was because he had never found it.

But now he has and he knows… he wants _her_, not a partner.

* * *

A/N- So from now on, this will be where all my entries for this challenge go, as well as any of my random ramblings that I don't feel can stand alone. These won't be in any way linked. Anyhow, I know it's short but review, favourite, alert anyway? I'll love you all forever!


	2. Astoria and Cormac

**Word Count:** 985

**Challenge/Competition: **Summer Writing Camp

**Prompts:** Write about a chance meeting between two people who have not seen each other in forever.

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note:** Yes, this is a random pairing! But I've written it once before (in Fragile Lines) and I don't know, I just fell in love with it.

* * *

Astoria sat at her usual café table – not too far inside, yet not too close to the window. It was the spot that allowed her to get away from everything, her escapism. No one would recognize her here, she didn't have to be Astoria Greengrass, completely perfect and proper and constantly judged by the entire population of wizarding England.

Her thick book sat open on the table as she sipped at her cappuccino, savouring these peaceful moments. She looked around the café, smiling slightly to herself in silent thanks that she would definitely see no one she knew – for a Greengrass that weren't Daphne, she was extremely underdressed. She wore black leggings paired with a grey sweatshirt, with her thick hair pulled back into a bun, and only very light makeup on her face.

"Hello stranger." A fuzzy voice said, as she was deep in her thoughts.

Looking up, she jolted with fright as she came face to face with the last person she'd ever expected to see. Rendered speechless, she sat wide eyed in shock.

Chuckling to himself, he slid into the seat opposite. "Now that's not the sort of welcome I expect!" He pauses, taking the sight of a matured Astoria Greengrass in, "Actually, it's you. Of course I expected that."

"I- I'm sorry… I just, you just – you… you disappeared. I thought you hated me." She stuttered, feeling as if she was unravelling right in front of him, as if all those years of pulling herself together, rebuilding the cold and heartless person she used to be were for nothing.

Suddenly, his perfectly constructed face fell – it just fell. His brilliant green eyes softened as he slid a hand across the table, "I didn't hate you… I could never. I didn't hate you, no. I hated myself!"

Frowning, she laced her fingers through his. "There isn't a day since you left that I haven't hated myself. Cor," She breathed in heavily through her nose, trying to hold herself together just as she had every day for the past ten years, "We could have dealt with things together… you didn't need to disappear, without an explanation, without a goodbye, without _anything_, and just leave me to pick up the pieces of myself."

"It's not like that-" He started, face crumpling.

"-No, it's _exactly_ like that! I gave you my everything. Yes, I pushed you away again and again – I lied about my feelings and tried to kill them, repress them, to love others but you wouldn't let it happen… we went through so much and I finally, _finally_ admitted everything, to you and myself, I gave you my heart! I gave you my heart… and you left," She hissed, feeling a small amount of strong Astoria creeping up on her.

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife, it hung thick in the air as jade eyes locked on cinnamon.

"That day… the final battle, I killed, Astoria. I killed! I'm a killer, a murderer. Who's to say those people weren't fathers, mothers? Aunties, uncles? They were people's children, someone's husband, someone's wife, and I took them away. I ruined more lives that day than just the ones I killed, and for what? These past ten years… they've been no life." He whispered, breathing heavily as he leant back in his chair.

Astoria's heart clenched as she was given an insight into what he'd been dealing with. "You did what you had to do! It's not the same as being a murderer; you probably saved many lives by doing what you did. I could have helped you – you didn't have to just _leave_. It's been ten years and I've had no calls, no letters, no messages, nothing!"

"You wouldn't have wanted me in the state I was in – I lived a good five years without being sober, I wouldn't say no to drugs and women either. I was a disgusting person. Well, I still am but I'm trying to move on with my life, just like you have." He smiled a sad smile.

"But that's just the point, I haven't moved on with my life! I may look older, more mature, but I'm not. I'm still the same heartbroken girl I was ten years ago, just pretending not to miss you. And now you're just here, in the café I go to when I need an escape where no one knows that I go, you're just here. _Why?_ Why do you have to do this to me?" She sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth, knowing her resolve would crumple any second if she didn't just get up and leave – this had gone on too long. He was okay now, so that settled her mind and it was just her heart she would have to deal with now.

"I just wanted you to know I've missed you, and I'm here now." His eyes pierced straight into her soul, and he watched as she pushed her chair backwards and it scraped across the floor.

"Ten years too late, Cormac." She grabbed her book in her arms, threw her bag on her shoulder, and stepped out the door just before the tears came – her first tears in many, many years. What did he want from her? How could he even _expect _anything from her? It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. But then again, life wasn't fair.

Storming down the path, she kept her gaze cast on the floor to avoid any onlookers' eyes. As she rounded the corner a force collided with her, knocking straight into the wall. The man was kissing her before she could even register who it was, but the feel of his soft lips still felt exactly as it did ten years ago so really, she knew. In between kisses he whispered, "I love you, I love you, I love you," and "I'm sorry," and "Forever."

* * *

**A/N-** So, what did you guys think? It's purposely on an unsure ending so that you can all choose for yourself what happens. The reviews, favourites and alerts for last chapter were SO nice to receive, so I'd love to hear from you guys again! Please don't favourite/alert without a review, even just a couple words :) I know this is random compared to the last chapter but remember, these are just my random ramblings...


	3. George Ginny Hermione Luna Harry Neville

**Word Count:** 418

**Challenge/Competition: **Summer Writing Camp

**Prompts:** Write about a party within the Harry Potter world.

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note:** In case you can't work it out, this is a 'the end of the war' type party.

* * *

On first glance, the room is bustling and buzzing and happy. As a whole, there is nothing that can be done to crack this groups spirits – they've been through too much to be broken now. They might be in little fractures but fractures can be easily fixed, and they are each other's bandages.

George is surrounded by his siblings, who all have painfully fake smiles plastered on their freckled faces. He's smiling too, but not at them - he's smiling towards his reflection and who he's always going to see in it now.

Harry just can't focus. This should be a happy day – it _is_ a happy day, he supposes. There's just that awfully heavy feeling looming over the room and coating people's eyes telling him that he could have s_aved_ so many, that all he did was destruct.

Violent images of the battle flicker through Neville's mind as he sits hand in hand with Luna – she can sense it he thinks, because she isn't saying a word and that's very unlike Luna. He flinches as a child's screams reverberate through his skull, and then the red sparks show themselves, and then the child's face. All he can do is _hope_ that they'll go away.

Red rimmed eyes stare back at Hermione in the bathroom mirror; she refuses to join in with all that pretending. No one out there is happy. It was as if she'd thought Voldemort would be defeated and everything would be perfect… what an illusion she was under. It's been just a few days since the battle, but her relationship with Ron is falling apart faster than they can hold it together. It's all too much.

Ginny glances around the room, barely picking up the hurt marring everyone's faces. She doesn't care anymore, she just doesn't _care_. All she wants is to leave – to transfer, to warp herself to another galaxy. She expected to be drowning in sorrow but instead, she's being swallowed up by emptiness. There's just nothing inside of her now, and she doesn't know what's worse.

Warm hands squeeze her dainty ones, and Luna feels his pain run through her. In fact, she feels it in everyone. The room seems so joyful but no one is happy here, and why should they be? They've all been through so much, yet they can't just admit that they're hurt. It's _human_ to hurt. She just wants everyone to be better – to help each other, to pull each other together, to mend each other.

* * *

**A/N-** I know, it's not that good and it's very short, but the idea wouldn't leave my mind and this is how it turned out. I once again somehow managed to make the prompt angsty! Thank you for the reviews so far everyone, I'd love to hear from you all again but please don't review without a favourite!


	4. Daphne

**Word Count: **392

**Challenge/Competition: **Summer Writing Camp

**Prompts:** Write about someone fainting.

**Warnings:** Depictions of anorexia - do not read if you are easily triggered.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note: **I try to write topics like this as sensitively as possible, I understand that these are sensitive topics for people & it is one very close to my heart also. Please remember there is many different mind sets and experiences with each different person that has this problem.

The character in this is Daphne Greengrass, for those who wonder.

* * *

Time is lost in her mind – she cannot comprehend the month, the week, the day.

How long has she been staring into the mirror? She can't remember when, but the mirror lost its sting… it takes a lot longer for its insults to seep through her thickened skin than it ever used to.

Slowly, she closes her sore eyes before reopening them. Leaning up and breathing in, her eyes glare at her figure. The hip bones that jut out sharply, the light shining through the gap in her thighs, the protruding collarbone, the translucent skin and each prominent rib.

She squints, breathing in further to see just how many bones she has… although however many, however prominent, it isn't enough, and it never will be.

Black spots dot over her eyes, so she presses two fingers to her temples – a trick she learnt at some point to keep the dizzy spells at bay. Sharply, she sucks in breath through her teeth before breathing out heavily, which causes a sharp pain to rip through her chest.

Glaring at the mirror, she tilts her head to examine herself. What is the issue? What is _her_ issue? Questions… questions that are always left unanswered.

That familiar chill that constantly haunts her crawls up her spine, and she shakes in her baggy underwear. It's a feeling that's she's used to – one she doesn't hate. This shaking, her light-headedness, it makes her something… it makes her feel powerful, and it's the only thing that does. What would she be without it? _This_ is her.

Black dots swim in her vision again, and the emptiness inside her suddenly becomes heavy as led. It hurts, she hurts, for the first time in a _long_ time – well maybe not, but she cannot comprehend time and every second feels like an hour.

She presses her fingers to her temples, but they tremble violently and it no longer lends any sort of assistance to the blackness that's claiming her. Secretly, she likes to think of herself as strong. This is not strong, she knows. But to keep going for the sake of her _cause_… That's what makes her strong.

All coherent thoughts fly out of her head as the black dots turn into a dark blanket and she collapses into a ball on the floor, so frail she could break any moment.

* * *

**Well somehow I managed to make another prompt angsty... I just can't steer away! I hope you all like this, thank you for the support in previous chapters. **

**Please leave a review & please don't favourite without reviewing! Much love x**


	5. Theodore and Luna

**Word Count:** 700

**Challenge/Competition: **Summer Writing Camp, Favourite Era Bootcamp

**Prompts:** Write a story based on your favourite song (I chose Breathe Me, Sia) & Passion.

**Warnings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note:** Just in case it's not obvious enough, Luna's flashbacks are from her time in the Malfoy dungeons. Some may find her OOC, but for the situation in my head (she's suffering, a lot, from all of this) she isn't at all.

* * *

Luna tucked her face in between her knees, hiding from everything. Her thick, blonde curls were splayed around her head and legs as she trembled violently. She tried to focus on deep breathing, but there was something about being alone that just threw her off, every time.

"Luna?" Theodore's soft, welcomed, safe voice drifted through the dim room.

Still, it was a trick – it had to be a trick. Theodore Nott could not, would not, save her from this dungeon. He never had and he wouldn't now, no one would. So she focused on rocking ever so slightly, just enough to comfort herself. Just to give herself something to focus on.

"Luna. Stop that." His voice didn't raise – it stayed completely soft, clearly ready for this same challenge that he seemed to be facing almost daily.

"_Stop that, Luna. Stop struggling! It will only hurt more." _A painfully soft voice ran through her mind, she knew how deceiving people could be. Tightly, she clamped her hands down on her ears, trying to block it all out.

"It's okay," He mumbled, and she could hear him getting closer. His hand brushed over her hands, trying to anticipate her reactions – the severity of her flashbacks today. Why now? He wondered… Why after all the time they'd spend together after all of this, becoming whatever they were, why did this all suddenly start, six months on?

Still, she ignored him, rocking still, just slightly. Her blonde locks barely moved as she did, but he could see her hands quivering against her knees. "It's me. Theodore. You're at home."

"_You'll never go home_." That voice wasn't so soft, and she now knew the difference between the one speaking to her now and the one in her head.

When her breathing seemed to calm and her shaking lessened, he placed a warm hand on the back of her head, gently stroking his thumb up and down the nape of her neck.

At that touch, her memories stopped – they came to a standstill, completely. Her mind blanked completely, other than thoughts of the person stroking her neck: her love. "Theodore…" She mumbled, shakily.

He closed his eyes in relief; letting out a large breath that he was unaware of holding. Subconsciously now, he continued to stroke her neck. "I told you, it's okay. I'm here," He whispered into her ear, before kissing it gently.

The strength to uncurl, to look at the world again, suddenly found her. "I'm scared, Theodore." Her voice trembled more and more with every word.

"Don't be. Those days are long gone, and you now have me to protect you. I promise." He pulled her onto his lap, in the middle of their kitchen floor.

"I just… I feel like I'm there, really there. And that no one is going to save me, and I'm going to be living like that for the rest of my life." She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, allowing her pain to seep out.

His heart hurt. It hurt. He genuinely felt her pain. "It will get better. Maybe the alone time thing isn't helping you though… I mean, I was only gone ten minutes today." He frowned, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Ten minutes?" Her eyes widened, and she then scrunched her face up in confusion, "I just can't do it. I hate it."

For a few heavy moments, they sat tangled in each other, listening to one another's every breath, and every heartbeat.

"Help me, Theodore." Her big blue eyes shone with unshed tears as she tried to pull herself together – to be strong, just as she always had been.

"I'll be here forever." Leaning his cool forehead against her warm, he shut his eyes exhaustedly.

Tangling her tiny hands into his ragged dark hair, she pulled him into a raw and passionate kiss, trying to pull everything she could from him – she needed him, every part of him. She felt as if her soul would burn without him, as if her heart faded every second she was apart from him. And right now, she needed him. Right now, she lost herself in that kiss.

* * *

**A/N- **Again, thank you all for the support in previous chapters - it keeps me going! On another note: Flangsty Tuna! Oh my, don't think I've had the chance to write this before. I miss them. Anyhow, please review, even a couple of words is great, honestly. But don't favourite without reviewing please! Lots of love :)


	6. Ten Pairings

**Word Count: **1,312

**Challenge/Competition: **The 10 Pairings Challenge, Favourite Era Bootcamp (iii-x)

**Prompts:** Each pairing was a prompt, and any words next to the pairing are prompts from the favourite era bootcamp.

**Warnings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note:** These pairings are done at all different stages of the characters lives. For example, Bellatrix and Lily are still at Hogwarts in theirs, but Hermione and Ron are adults in theirs. Hopefully it's obvious enough, but sorry if it isn't.

* * *

**i. Bellatrix/Lily**

Heat floods through Lily's veins, sending her heart pumping at a ridiculous speed as the dark haired girl plants kisses down her neck.

She tangles her fingers into the other girl's thick curls, pulling her up to kiss her on the lips.

It's wrong – she knows it is, but it feels so very _right_. And how can something that feels so right, be so wrong?

Bella leans into Lily's ear, her soft whisper tickling it as she speaks. "No one can know. Okay?"

And Lily gulps and nods quickly, knowing she'll be going back for more.

**ii. Narcissa/Marlene**

Marlene laces her warm hand through Narcissa's cold. Narcissa can't help but tense at this contact and Marlene whispers softly, "Don't worry."

Narcissa turns her head around, allowing her sad blue eyes to lock with Marlene's warm brown. _This_ is never going to happen and she knows it, but she can't bring herself to cut out the only thing that makes her happy out of her life.

Marlene brings out the best in her, makes her forget herself, makes her feel pretty – beautiful in fact, she brightens her every day, her every thought, she is the little light in all of Narcissa's darkness.

**iii. Charlie/Lavender – Imagination**

"I just don't see it." Charlie frowns as he puts his arm around Lavender, staring around the small, empty room.

She rests a hand on her swollen stomach, leaning her head into the crook of his shoulder- He'd always had a little bit of trouble with change. "You don't see it? It's our blank canvas, how can you not see a_nything_?"

"It's so empty," He mumbles.

"But it will be full with our things, our memories, our love, our _family_." Smiling up to him, she continues, "Just use your imagination, for once."

**iv. Hermione/Ron – Reflection**

They sit opposite each other, a small brown coffee table being the only thing separating them. A tension hangs heavily in the air as cinnamon eyes stare into sapphire, and the empty silence carries all the regrets, the memories, the _what if's?_

"We've had a good life together. So many years of friendship," She says blankly.

"Exactly-" He starts, frustration and anxiety about to spill over.

"-But that doesn't mean we're right together… It doesn't mean we're _good_ together." Tiredly, she rubs a hand over her pasty and sleep deprived face.

He sighs, mirroring her actions. Attempting to build a reply in his head, he takes a few seconds to zone out. "It – its all changed so quickly…" He stutters, realising any attempts to plan these things is clearly futile.

"We haven't been good for a long time. We don't make each other happy anymore."

Leaning across the small coffee table, Ron takes her hands in his. He closes his eyes, taking a few seconds to compose himself before opening them again. "Okay, I know. You're right. It's just hard to let go of something you've always had."

**v. Daphne/Theodore – Pristine**

Daphne stares into the mirror, pushing her pearl earrings through her ears before ruffling her blonde locks. She watches from the reflection as Theodore expertly fastens his bow tie, then smooth's his crisp maroon shirt over.

She pulls her lips into a tight smile as she sees him crossing the room. He slides his arms around her tiny waist, and they both stare into their reflections. "You look beautiful," He says, kissing her on her made-up cheek.

A flinch flickers across her face, because that's _just_ right. She looks beautiful, so does he. _They_ look beautiful – pristine, perfect, yet they couldn't be anything further from those words.

It came from right inside them, the dark sides that they couldn't help but inherit. From the marks on their wrists, to the morals imbedded in them from such young ages. They were so dangerous – to everyone, to each other… to themselves.

**vi. Draco/Astoria – Tapestry**

Narrowing her eyes, Astoria finally speaks. "I like it."

Draco laughs, "You like _this_? Really? It has no message whatsoever, it's terribly boring."

"It's a beautiful tapestry - there doesn't have to be a message to enjoy it, Draco." She still doesn't look at him, instead fixated on the gold thread stitched so delicately through the artwork. "It's so detailed… so much work went into it."

"Honestly, I can't believe you made me come all this way for _this_." He chuckles again, kissing her on the top of her head.

"_Please_, you love art – any art."

"This is true, I suppose…" He murmurs as he leans in to kiss her softly on the lips.

**vii. Dean/Millicent – Shadows**

Lips press together, again and again. Even though they can barely make out each other's silhouettes, they're so used to this routine that they just _know_ where the others lips are.

A dull feeling of dread hides at the back of their skulls… the shadows can hide them for now, but come morning? Well, come morning, everything changes. He's Dean, she's Millicent, and they don't know each other.

But at the same time, there's something comforting about the shadows – something that draws them back in, every night. They aren't themselves here, and they don't have to be. They can be Dean-when-he's-with-Millicent and Millicent-when-she's-with-Dean. They don't have to have the world on their shoulders; they can share the weight with each other.

**viii. Hannah/Neville – Giggle**

Neville stares at Hannah, absolutely fixated by her. She's talking, but he isn't listening. He's watching her blue eyes as they sparkle with happiness, her cheeks that are flushed by the day's warmth, her golden locks that shine as the sun beats down on them, and her smile.

Her smile.

She pulls the corners of her mouth up, smiling broadly at whatever she just said. "Nev? Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

Shaking his head to pull himself out of his trance he looks to the floor, and then back at her. "Sorry, love." He smiles sweetly, "I got lost in you."

Giggling, she puts herself into his lap. "That's so cheesy! But very sweet." She winks, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek.

**ix. Daphne/Blaise – Underwear**

Standing in her underwear, she smiles awkwardly, rubbing her hand along her arm.

"You're beautiful. Really, truly beautiful." Blaise breathes out heavily, almost rendered speechless.

Not quite knowing what to do or where to move, she starts biting on her lip nervously, almost forgetting Blaise's compliment. "You don't know what you're talking about, Blaise."

"I do. You are." He then moves across the room, pulling her towards the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles against his lips, allowing herself to melt into him.

**x. Harry/Ginny – Options**

Ginny leans over, taking the almost empty glass from Harry's unsteady hand. He opens his mouth to object, but she silences him with a deathly serious glare. "Don't," She says seriously.

As she pulls up a seat next to him at the bar counter, they stare at each other for what seems like eternity. Finally, Ginny breaks the silence. "Right, we have two options… you get help to stop all of this, stay with me and live our lives together as we always promised, or you stay here, drinking away your sorrows just as you have for the past two years, and I leave you behind, we live separate lives. There's no in between option or a way for you to have me _and_ the alcohol. Choose."

He blinks, suddenly feeling a lot more sober. A silence hangs between them again, and Ginny almost flinches as he opens his mouth to speak. "I choose you. I'll get help, I _want_ help. I want you – I love you."

Releasing a relieved sigh, she loops her arm through his, helping him to stand up. "Good, I would have never forgiven you if you'd chosen the other option. I love you too much to lose you."

* * *

**A/N-** So I hope you guys liked that - I've either never written most these pairings, or written them one or twice, so this was a good challenge for me. Hopefully your lovely feedback will continue, I'd love to hear from you in a review but please don't favourite/alert without reviewing :)


	7. Unfettered, Blaise and Daphne

**Word Count: **92

**Challenge/Competition: **Vivid characters/scenes in 100 words or less.

**Prompts: **Try to capture the given word in the most vivid/concise way possible. **Unfettered.** (free, unrestrained.)

**Warnings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note:** I wasn't quite sure how to go about this challenge, so I tried to describe the word in the text rather than use the word. Please, review with your thoughts!

* * *

**Daphne/Blaise**

He doesn't watch – can't watch her walk away, but he feels it. Knowing she's walking away from him, from them, is theoretically painful.

But nothing inside of him clicks, because she's walking away out of love. She _loves_ him, she just said so! And he loves her back.

It doesn't matter where she is, where he is, because the chains on their relationship have lifted and it is now without its boundaries.

He knows he should be in excruciating pain but he isn't… he doesn't feel cold and empty, he feels warm.


	8. Winsome, Luna and Theodore

**Word Count: **100

**Challenge/Competition: **Vivid characters/scenes in 100 words or less. **Winsome. **(generally pleasing and engaging often because of a childlike charm and innocence)

**Prompts: **Try to capture the given word in the most vivid/concise way possible.

**Warnings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note:** I wasn't quite sure how to go about this challenge, so I tried to describe the word in the text rather than use the word. Please, review with your thoughts!

* * *

**Luna/Theodore**

Theodore can't help but become fixated as she smiles broadly, allowing her hair to fall into her face without care.

Usually he'd hide, ensure she doesn't notice. But today, he doesn't care.

There's something so attractive, so entrancing, so ethereal that he can hardly believe she exists.

He's developed an odd fascination with her – her every mannerism pleases him, he has her memorised from head to toe.

From the way she skips along the hall ways, to the way she shakes her leg when she's anxious, to the way she smiles at absolutely nothing.

In fact, he might be obsessed.


	9. Pungent, Rose and Scorpius

**Word Count: **100

**Challenge/Competition: **Vivid characters/scenes in 100 words or less.

**Prompts: **Try to capture the given word in the most vivid/concise way possible. **Pungent. **(Having a sharp point)**  
**

**Warnings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note:** I wasn't quite sure how to go about this challenge, so I tried to describe the word in the text rather than use the word. Please, review with your thoughts!

* * *

**Rose/Scorpius**

"I just think we should try and be civil," Rose explains sharply.

Scorpius rolls his eyes and exhales heavily. "_Why_ Rose? I can't be your friend."

"So you'd rather completely leave me out of your life, than be my friend?" The red-head girl sighs.

"Exactly."

"That makes no sense!" Rose's anger threatens to spill over because this is the last thing she wants.

"I just want to forget everything. You, me, _us_. I want to forget it all."

"Scorpius," She sighs again, "Don't be like that. It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."


	10. Blaise and Daphne

**Word Count: **519

**Challenge/Competition: **Favourite Era Bootcamp & Fanfictions Got Talent Competition

**Prompts:** Mistletoe & Write a 500 word drabble about your OTP.

**Warnings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

As they walk along the corridor, nothing can be heard except the echoes of their footsteps. Blaise watches as Daphne's pretty face contorts into a grimace, and he knows – there's a lot on her mind.

But they're in Hogwarts for Christmas now, he's staying here with her and she's going to be okay… well, as okay as she can be.

"I know what you're thinking." Daphne's soft voice draws Blaise out of his train of thought.

He frowns as they come to a standstill in the middle of the corridor. "What?"

"You hate my family – you think they're horrible people," She says simply, no tone of judgement in her voice.

"Don't _you _think they're horrible people?" Blaise's eyes widen, her ever-forgiving attitude never ceasing to amaze him.

"Of course not… I don't think that of anyone. There's beauty and reason behind every face and every persona in this world, Blaise."

Blaise knows to keep his emotions under control around her – a hot temper is no good, especially not for her, especially not in her situation. She may be amazing, seem calm, but there's so many different things latched onto her and ready to pull her apart at any second. In fact, he may be the only thing holding her together. "How can you _possibly _think that?"

"It's strange the things we can pick up on in a person when we really _look_. From the way a person's smile drops as soon as no one is looking, to the way chew on their lip when they're nervous, to the way they can't maintain eye contact with that special person. It's impossible to hate anyone when you notice the little things that show that we are all the same, all with our own problems and our own fears and our own stories." The words fall from her mouth as if they are the most obvious thing in the world.

Smiling to himself, he nods slightly, seeing her point. Still, he does not possess that forgiving nature that she does – he recognizes that there are evils in this world, and that they are part of us all. "Okay."

A strange noise fills their ears suddenly, and they both look up to where the noise is coming from.

"Mistletoe," Daphne whispers, admiring the pretty plant.

Blaise raises an eyebrow, knowing someone plays this prank every year. There's nothing he wants more than to kiss her… her lips are utterly mesmerizing, she is completely hypnotizing, everything he does now is for her. But he freezes up. He can't push this on her, not now.

"Stop worrying about me," She says as firmly as she can, taking a step closer to Blaise.

Is that his sign? Does she want this too? Everyone classes the two of them as a couple, and neither of them see other people, but they aren't a couple… and they haven't ever kissed.

Her pretty cerulean eyes pierce his heart, and in one swift movement her lips are on his. It's a quick kiss, but it's perfect – _she's _perfect.

"I need _you _to be okay, and I have you. Stop worrying."

* * *

**A/N-** I haven't written these two in a while, and I must admit I've missed them! Thank you all for your support in previous chapters, it means a lot. Please don't forget to review, but please don't favourite/alert without a review - even a couple of words to say good job is better than nothing :) thanks so much everyone.


	11. Draco and Luna

**Word Count:** 381

**Challenge/Competition: **Twenty minute drabble challenge

**Prompts:** Gesture

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note: **This is set seventh year Hogwarts, in case you didn't realise. :)

* * *

He'd always been good at reading the signs, but not like this – not with her. There was nothing easy, or obvious, or manageable about her, it was simply – he was simply… mad; absolutely mad to want her.

There was just something about her that enraptured him. Maybe the way she bounced down the corridors completely oblivious to her surroundings, maybe it was the beautiful innocence held in her eyes; maybe it was the depths of abstract wisdom buried inside her.

Shaking his head, he attempted to listen as her mouth moved. He couldn't fight it anymore – he didn't care who she was, he'd buried his feelings for long enough. The only thing that made him remember he was human through all of his pain was her. Long ago, his feeling was lost… pain became a welcome feeling, as he could not remember the last time he felt it.

But now, the glaring issue of them standing on different sides of the war, her being the brightest of whites and him being the darkest of blacks… it was causing him pain. So he knew. He loved her. And he didn't know how, or when, or why, but really, did it matter? Not then, not when his life could have been taken from him any second of any day, not when a war was threatening to pull his world apart.

She made gestures with her hands as she spoke. She spoke with an inflected passion, so perfectly Luna. Luna who didn't care who he was once she realised who he _really _was, Luna who couldn't help but blur the line between friendship and more.

An anxious expression on her dainty features, she touched his arm and muttered his name.

"Oh, sorry…" He trailed off, trying not to lose himself in his thoughts again.

"I think the Wrackspurts have gotten to you again Draco, don't worry." And she smiled, continuing, "Is everything okay?"

"Of course." He nodded, pulling his expression back to blank.

"Draco Malfoy, always okay, always fine, always good. Okay Draco Malfoy, if you're fine then I'll go," she said sweetly, tucking a loose curl behind her ear, before turning on her heel to leave.

Draco counted her steps, _one, two… _he grabbed her wrist, not even registering until he'd done it. "Stay. Please."

* * *

**A/N - **My first attempt at Druna - I had to! I've wanted to for _so _long guys, but I was worried I'd mess it up. Did I do okay? Please tell me I did... I wrote this in 15 minutes, you know, for the twenty minute drabble challenge haha. So yeah, please review and let me know, thank you for support in previous chapters and sorry for not updating this for so long!


End file.
